Might As Well Be Strangers
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: BenOC. Oneshot. Two people. Their both crazy about each other. The only problem? They don't know it. And it takes a lot of heartache and struggle for them both to admit it. Read to find out more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST, ABC, or any of it's affiliations. But Violet, I own. Take that CBS!**

* * *

It was an especially warm day, and the fall of night offered no relief to the humidity that plagued the small village nestled in a clearing, trees thick on it's boarders.

The town itself was civilized enough. The few dozen houses were modern with indoor plumbing, electricity, and luxuries like treadmills, gardens, archery stations, and the like. To most the quant town was simple, almost a modern colonial village.

The island in which it was created on, however, was anything but modern and normal. 'The others', as they were called, were quieting down for the night, preparing for sleep so they could wake in the morning, and go through the same routine the next day.

Violet, a fairly recent addition to the 'others', stood at the edge of her bed, putting away the clothes she had just finished washing. She was adorned in a simple spaghetti strap white dress with a straight cut at her collar bone. The dress itself hung to a little below her knees. Her long wavy black hair had been pulled into a pony tail because of the heat. Any other day and it would have been down, flowing freely about her breasts, shoulders, and back.

It was during those days that Ben had found her the least resistible. She was free, and flirty, bringing him and his men lemonades and sandwiches when they worked. Violet was a fair cook, and loved to help out around camp. She could near always be found either helping the children, as she was their school teacher, or working her garden (Which flourished quit nicely).

Violet loved to read, and would sometimes sit at Ben's window sill as he worked on papers and the such. No words need to be spoken between the two. Violet kept enough to herself where she could sit calmly and read, or think her own thoughts. Ben simply enjoyed her company. Her sweet scent wayfaring about the room, the open window playing gently with her hair in the soft glow of the sunlight.

Ben would occasionally ask his companion what she was reading, or how her day was. Violet's reply would always be short and polite. Ben would always smile, his gaze lingering on her before he turned back to his work.

It was times like these, when night fell, that Violet would consume herself in her thoughts, thoughts of times not too long ago when she could comfortable sit in company with Ben Linus.

Now, times had changed. It had been six months, and Ben barely looked at her. He hadn't spoke to her or seen her alone in what seemed like an eternity.

It all started seven months ago, when a new arrival came to the others. His name was Scott, a man of all trades. He could fix leeks, build houses, and repair just about anything. Scott was a strong man, tall, broad, with soft brown hair and light green eyes.

Scott was captivated by Violet the moment he met her. The way she moved, her long wavy dark hair, and intelligent green eyes.

It took a while for Scott too woo Violet. She was hard to get, and after the third time he of asking her out, she finally said yes. He wasn't sure if it was out of pity or annoyance, he really didn't care. Scott was just happy he finally got her to say yes.

They continued dating for the next six months, and lately, there had been talk of a marriage in their near future. But Violet wasn't sure if she was ready for that sort of commitment. There was something, a distant voice in the back of her head that whispered to her 'not yet'.

And it was when Violet, on a free Sunday, came to Ben's home to sit as his window sill, did she begin to question her latest decisions. Ben's voice held no enthusiasm, and he refused to look at her. He made an excuse for her to leave, and she did.

But as to why she was turned away, she had no idea. Maybe Ben was going through something, or simply didn't want to deal with a squealing excited twenty-five year old. He was after all, a good ten years older than her.

Either way, it broke her heart. Violet loved to spend time with Ben, and over her stay on the island, found herself looking forward to the afternoon's at his window sill. She said hi to her leader whenever she passed him outside, and could not stop herself from smiling each time someone mentioned his name, or she saw his face.

Violet folded the last piece of clothing and set it in her tall oak dresser. Thoughts of the last few months swarmed in her head.

Thoughts of Ben, and his peculiar behavior.

He had never treated her particularly special, but then again, he kept a certain distance with everyone. So why was he shunning _**her**_?

Violet's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of someone knocking at her bedroom door. She turned swiftly and opened the door. Lynn, her room mate stood at the other end.

"Oh hey, I just got done putting my things away, did you need the basket?" Violet asked, tucking back a strand of her ebony hair that had managed to free itself from the pony tail.

"No, I needed to talk to you." Lynn said, bouncing nervously. Violet looked at her peculiarly.

"Alright," Violet moved out of the way so Lynn could pass into the room. After she did so, Violet quietly shut the door. The door was always shut. She didn't like the vulnerability of it open.

"What is it?" Violet asked, after Lynn paced and bit on her thumb nail, but didn't speak.

"It's Scott." She said, turning to finally look at her friend. Violet cocked her head to the side.

"Is he okay?" She suddenly asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine." Lynn looked down.

Violet observed her. Lynn was wearing her traditional tan cargo pants and black tank top. Her blond hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail, as always. The only thing different about her was her presence. She seemed nervous about something.

"Then what's the matter?" Violet asked. She wasn't a naïve person, but she was innocent. And sometimes her innocence and good faith in people got her into trouble. Mostly, it got her hurt. She feared this was going to be one of these situations.

"Then what is it?" Violet asked, moving closer to her friend. Concern was in her eyes. She reached out and gently brushed a strand of Lynn's blonde hair from her face. They were best friends, and had been sence the day they came to the island.

"I can't." Lynn's brown eyes filled with tears and she moved away from her friend's touch.

Violet's lip quivered, but she said nothing. She simply studied her friend, her mind whirled with the possibilities of what could possibly have shaken her friend up so.

"Is everyone okay?" Violet finally asked.

"Yeah." Lynn said, half heartedly as she fought back the tears. Violet swallowed hard and nodded. If no one was physically hurt, then it must have been emotional.

"I wanted to tell you, befo-." Lynn choked.

"Tell me what?" Violet blinked, her wide lashes gently brushing against her cheeks. Her green eyes were wide, out of concern and fear.

"We-we slept together, Vile'. I'm so sorry. It was never supposed to go that far. I just wanted to tell you before, before things got serious between you two." Lynn choked. She was clutching at her stomach, as if nursing some unseen wound.

Violet's eyes went wide and she backed away from her friend.

"What!? Before they got serious! Lynn, we've been dating for half a year! It's passed serious!" She all but yelled. Her eyes were wide with terror now. The sound of those words cut through her like a knife. She felt as if she was going to be sick.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Vile! I really am. It was almost a month ago, and-" Violet suddenly cut her off, hand covering her mouth.

"No, Stop." She mumbled.

"I can't. . ." She added, staring tearfully at Lynn. That look broke her friend's heart. It was a look drowning in misery and pain. She knew that Violet's whole world was crumbling on top of her. Every foundation and security was suddenly ripped from her, and she felt open, naked, vulnerable.

"I have to go!" Violet cried, then turned, running out of the house, hand still covering her mouth. She wasn't even aware of Lynn's protests.

She couldn't fall into the arms of Scott, no, she wasn't even sure she could go on dating him with this news. Lynn, her best friend, had betrayed her. Where was she go to? She went to the only place she could go.

Violet ran blindly to a house much like all the others, only, this house wasn't like the others. Inside it held her only friend, even if he refused to speak or look at her. She pounded on the door three hard times, and in the duration between her knocks and the opening of the door, bent and caught her breath.

The image of Lynn and Scott going at it flashed across her vision and a wave of nausea shot through her.

The door opened to reveal the confused looking Ben Linus. Violet's head shot up as the door opened, and she stepped forward, and then her knees suddenly gave out. Or maybe it was her legs, or her whole body. She wasn't sure. Ben just barely caught her.

"Violet! What's going on!" Ben looked over Violet to see the night was still. But the way she appeared at his door was like they were being plagued by some sort of attack.

"Ben, Ben." She sobbed, standing straight.

His wide blue eyes searched Violet's face. She looked devastated. He had never seen her like that. So hurt, and so broken.

"Violet, what happened?" Ben pulled the sobbing girl away and looked her in the face. Her hair had fallen out of the loose pony tail and was matted around her tear stained face. Ben grimaced.

"Come in then, sit down." He finally said after Violet continued to sob, and not speak.

Violet sat in the couch in Ben's bare living room. He barely spent time there, and found no reason to decorate. Who would he decorate for anyway?

Ben stood there for a moment, watching as Violet sobbed. He was never good with emotional females. Hell, he was never good with FEMALES. They were either scared or disgusted with him. And the few that weren't, were never relationship material.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or won't you. Because if all your going to do is sob you might as well find someone who cares." Ben said coldly.

His words and tone awoke Violet. She slowly stopped crying. She whipped the tears from her eyes and face, and sniffled a few times, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I didn't know who else to. . .to go to." She whispered.

"Don't be silly. What about Scott, that boyfriend of yours." His voice was cold, as was his gaze on her.

Violet's eyes shut suddenly and her lip quivered, three more tears escaping from her closed eyes.

Ben looked at her, for what seemed like the first time that night. Something had really happened.

"I can't. Ben. I can't see Scott. . .anymore." She whispered. Violet sighed heavily, as if it took all her strength to say his name. Her words peeked Ben's curiosity.

"And why can't you?" He asked, stepping closer to the distraught woman.

"He. . ." Words fell short for Violet. She had to take several deep breaths, close her eyes, and not think of the words she was saying.

"He cheated on me." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ben leaned closer, his brow ruffling.

"Did you just say Scott cheated on you?" He asked, not believing the words himself.

"Yes." Violet breathed, and suddenly couldn't keep her composure. She crossed her arms on the arm of the couch and sobbed into her limbs.

Ben's mouth closed slowly and his brow ruffled ever the slightest as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. He then just waited, watching Violet. He knew she needed to cry, to release.

He slowly felt his heart sink at the sight of Violet's broken form. Through the two years they had known each other he had learned very little beyond the file that had arrived with her.

In the file it described that she grew up with both her parents in an ideal neighborhood, went through school with high scores, volunteered in the peace core, and went to college to become a school teacher.

Over all, on the outside Violet had a very ideal life. But it wasn't easy. When Ben took the time to talk to her, he'd find that her father was abusive, and beat her mother. And that Violet busied herself with school, in order to escape the chaos of home. He found out many deeply emotional facts about Violet, as well as small details. Small factoids such as she was named after her grandmother, on her father's side, and she hated most food colored orange. She never went to prom, and she didn't like small dogs, but she loved cats. Her favorite movie was The Little Mermaid, and she'd known sence she was seven that she wanted to be a teacher.

Ben looked at Violet calmly. He felt very little pity for her. He could have toled her something like this would happen. But she wouldn't listen to him even if he tried.

She would get over it, and move on, he was sure of that.

"I know. . .I know he was married before, Ben, did he. . ." Violet raised her head.

Ben's upper lip twitched and he shifted nervously. He thought on how to answer that.

"Is that what he toled you?" Ben said, laughing to himself. Violet lifted her face to look at him. "Wha. What? What do you mean?" She said, rather innocently. Ben licked his lips, contimplating for a moment if he should say it. He decided he would, but his gaze stayed away from Violet's face.

"Scott Tyler isn't divorced, Violet. He's still married."

Violet's eyes flashed, and her breath stopped in it's tracks. For the second time that night she wanted to run. But she couldn't. Ben's gaze lifted and locked on her, as if he heard the sirens going off in her head. The pale blue of his eyes anchored her in her spot.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet whispered, tearing away from Ben's gaze.

"Why did you let me continue dating him when you knew he was still married!" She errupted. She could feel the warmth of anger growling in her belly. And it was rising. Suddenly, she felt angry. Angry at Scott for cheating on her, angry at Lynn for the affair, and angry at Ben for not telling her that her boyfriend was married.

But, unfortunately for Ben, he was the only one around.

"How could you go on letting me date someone who had a wife!?" Violet cried, jumping to her feet. Her body shook with emotions. Anger, hurt, fear.

"I trusted you Ben! I thought you were better than that! How could you not tell me!" Violet yelled. Her tone was irate, her eyes shinning with pain. Ben just sat on the coffe table, staring at her calmly.

"Are you done?" He finally said, his voice cutting the tension in the air like a knife.

Violet suddenly felt silly, standing in front of Ben, yelling like some crazed woman. She inadvertently looked down, out of shame, as her cheeks heated.

"I'll tell you why." Ben's voice was louder than usual. It made Violet's head shoot up to look at him.

The fierceness in his eyes sent a whisper of a gasp from Violet's parted lips. He suddenly stood.

"Because it wasn't any of my business, and even if I had toled you, would you have listened?" Ben advanced on Violet, driving her back. She let out a silent whimper as she felt the back of her knees hit the couch.

"You could have tried!" She cried back, but there was no gumption in her tone.

"I don't think so. Violet, you were too wrapped up in your school girl childness to see something even though it's apparent."

Violet looked to Ben, confused. What was apparent? How could Scott still being married be obvious?

Ben wasn't being clear, and at the moment, Violet was too stunned with his behavior to ask why.

Violet fell back on the couch, looking down at her lap. Ben hovered close, not looking at her.

And then Violet raised her head and said something that froze Ben Linus in his tracks.

"I want off the island."

Ben's gaze lifted to meet Violet's. It wasn't one of self pity and weakness as he had expected. No, instead her gaze was steady, and her words strong. Granted, her eyes were blood shot from the countless tears she cried.

Ben could tell, she was serious, with all her heart. And that scared him.

Violet gazed at Ben, and expected him to give her a date when Tom could leave with her by submarine. She expected even something sarcastic, about her weakness in inability to stay in the face of her betrayal. Violet didn't care, all she knew is that she was alone on this island as far as she was concerned, and unequipped to handle the blow to her heart.

So what Ben said next confused Violet.

"Do you know why I havn't spoken to you in these past six months?" Ben asked, standing a foot from Violet.

She watched him for a moment, not sure where this was going.

"No. . ." She answered. It was true. Violet had no idea why Ben had suddenly stopped talking to her. Lynn had once asked Violet why she wasn't sitting at Ben's window sill's most Sundays anymore. Violet just toled her that she was busy. She figured Ben was happier without her annoyance around anyway.

But could she have been wrong?

Violet thought back, back to all the times she had gone out of her way to say hello to Ben, or dive into a conversation with people she really didn't care for, just so she could hear or speak his name.

Apparently Lynn had seen her reaction when Ben passed them once on the way to a Darhma station and said hello.

"Well aren't you in a good mood." She had said, the wind playing with her long blonde hair.

"I suppose I am." Violet replied, smiling down at a flower she was twirling with her finger tips.

"Your smitten with him." Lynn had boldly stated.

"Lynn! I am not!" Violet slapped her friend's shoulder playfully.

The subject was dropped with laughter and the change of topic, but Violet couldn't help, thinking back on it, was she really smitten with Ben?

"No, well then I'll tell you. I don't see the harm in it sence your going to be leaving the island." Ben had said when Violet failed to answer him.

Violet lifted her head and looked at Ben. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking off to the side, and his gaze was deep. He didn't seem angry. But. . .hurt maybe?

What was there to be hurt about, though?

"Ben." Violet spoke, looking at him with purpose.

"Please, if your going to yell, save it for another night. I've had all the bad news I can handle." She pleaded.

Ben finally turned to look at her.

"That's the thing, I don't think I can yell at you, Violet." Ben said, his eyes searching her for something that only he knew.

"Why?" Violet asked, and then suddenly it hit her. Like a tidal wave to the beach, or a violent storm against a roof. All at once, Violet knew why Ben had refused to speak to her.

Violet stood up and closed the space between them.

"Ben, do you have. . ." She almost didn't want to say it. What if she was way off the mark? Violet's heart beat fast, and for the first time that night she felt something other than pain and hurt. She felt hope.

"Do I have feelings for you?" Ben turned fully to Violet. She barely nodded her head

"Yes." He said slowly, calmly.

"Yes, Violet I do. But it doesn't matter. It never did. You were too busy with Scott to realize." He said. Ben didn't like showing this much vulnerability. He wasn't the type. Ben kept a certain distance with everyone, never getting to attached, or too close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet gasped, her brow furrowing. She wanted to reach out and touch him. His statement sent her mind whirling, and everything before that moment suddenly didn't matter.

"Be-"

"Would it have mattered?" He suddenly countered, cutting her off.

Ben looked at Violet, steadily, keeping intact what little pride he had left. He had opened up enough to her, told her enough. The only thing he could do now was stare at her with those pale eyes, and keep up his defenses for the rejection that would surely follow.

"Yes" She said, voice dead pan. Her brow furrowed in an almost painful expression.

Ben's lips parted. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked at Violet, studying her face, as if looking for a sign that she was lying. But he of course, found nothing. Nothing but true emotion, raw feeling, and pain.

"I-I thought." He stuttered. Ben didn't know exactly what to say. How do you counter after a statement like that?

"Well you thought wrong, Ben, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me!?" Violet asked, but not of anger. Frustration, yes.

"Well I-"

"Yes, I know, you thought. Oh Ben." Violet's eyes filled with tears, and she covered her mouth, turning to the side and looking down.

"What, why are you crying?" Ben asked, stopping himself from reaching out and touching her.

"It's just." Violet hugged her chest, looking to Ben. Strange as it was, there was a small, ironic smile on her face. Ben's brow furrowed. He was looking at her like she was crazy.

"If at any time, Ben, you would have toled me, I would never have wasted my tim with Scott, and all this." She motioned around her. "All this...pain, could have been avoided. For the both of us." She said, turning to face him with a hurt expression.

A blanket of silence hung in the air. Strange enough, it was a comfortable one. Violet had her arms around her middle, staring at the ground. She imagined what it would hav been like if Ben had just toled her from the beginning that he had feelings for her. Everything would have been avoided. All the pain and confusion, and lies and betrayal.

Ben was stuck in two places. One was saying tell Violet to leave, and go on being miserable. The other told him to ask her, take a risk, and do what he should have done a long time ago. His legs itched to run. His eyes danced across the living room walls.

Ben licked his lips, shifting. He then reached out slowly, barely touching Violet's shoulder.

"Is it. . .still to late?" He asked, a hint of tenderness in his voice. Violet lifted her head and turned to look at Ben. Had she heard him right? She let his question reply in her head two times before it registered what he was saying. Then, releasing a deep, cleansing breath, she smiled.

"No Ben, it's not too late." She said. And for the umpteenth time that night she felt as if she would cry.

"Then, please, stay, with me, on the Island. I'll send Scott back home. You'll never have to see him again." Ben said, growing more bold as the palm of his hand rested on Violet's shoulder blade.

Violet thought hard, all the while, not looking away from Ben. Scott would be gone, and at least she would have Ben with her. As her ali, as her friend. And maybe even more. She still wasn't sure on a lot of things. Like how strong his feelings were, or what would happen after that night.

"Yes, Ben, I'll stay. As long as you promise not to leave me again." She said, turning deeper into him. Their chests nearly touched.

"I promise to do my best." Ben said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Violet placed her hand softly on Ben's strong chest. The two looked at each other, and everything else beyond them disappeared. The thought of Scott seemed like a distant memory in Violet's mind.

Ben slowly pulled Violet closer to him, one hand on her waist, and the other on her back. Violet felt different in his arms. Safe, content, happy. Ben's touch was so much different from Scott's. Scott's was rushed and messy. Ben's was careful, calculated, and gentle.

"Would it be too bold if I were to kiss you, Violet?" Ben asked, hesitancy in his voice, as if he wasn't exactly sure he should have said it.

A soft smile tugged at Violet's lips.

"If you don't mind how terrible I look." Violet sniffed.

"You don't look terrible at all." Ben said, tenderly brushing a strand of Violet's long hair from her face.

The two smiled, content with just staring at one another before Ben gently cupped the side of Violet's face in his hand and leant down, covering her lips with his own in a tender, soft kiss. Violet's hand curled around the front of Ben's shirt as she deepend the embrace.

When their lips pulled apart, Ben pulled Violet closer, so her head rested on his strong chest. Violet took in deep breaths. She felt like she was drinking in fresh air for the first time in her life.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Violet replied. "I think it's all I've ever wanted." She buried her head in Ben's chest and took in his scent.

Two days later, Scott was sent home, to be with his wife. Lynn requested a transfer to a different station, even though Violet had forgiven her.

Ben wed Violet six months later. It was the first wedding ever preformed on the island.

Violet's vows went as followed.

"I always knew that I hadn't found the one for me, deep in my heart I knew, because I was always looking for a face in the crowd, everywhere I went, and I couldn't figure it out. Who was it I was searching for? And now I realize, I was looking for someone I hadn't yet met, my other half. And I now know that that face was yours, Ben."

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked. This is one of my best one-shots, I think. But lemmie know how you feel about it.**


End file.
